


But You Don't Know

by gamesintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bullying, Child Abuse, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, Law Enforcement, Poetry, SPN poem, Spn freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Poem, Violence, death of a major character, poem, short poem, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamesintheimpala/pseuds/gamesintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got a little inspiration listening to the radio and decided to write a little angsty poem. </p><p>Each chapter is set during a different period of Dean's life. It's semi-cannon/cannon divergent. My own version of things from Dean's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Dean's early childhood/grade school years. 
> 
> "You" is Dean's peer group.

You laughed at me

When you saw me crying on the playground.

But you don't know

That my mommy just died.

 

You picked on me

For the too big clothes I wear.

But you don't know

That they were church donations

To replace the ones that burned up in the fire.

 

You threw wads of paper at me

When I fell asleep in class.

But you don't know

That I'm raising my baby brother

So most nights I go without sleep.

 

You stared at me

When I came to school

With a black eye and a split lip.

But you don't know

That my daddy drinks

And he gets mad that I look like my mommy.

 

You giggled in the corner

When I was sent to the principal for lashing out.

But you don't know

That that extra time in school

Keeps me safe from him.

 

You were silent

When I didn't show up for a week.

And when I came back my arm was in a cast.

But you don't know

That next time I might not come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Dean's teen years.   
> "You" is Dean's teachers. 
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank thearsenicangel for helping me When I got writers block.

You looked at me

And you only saw confidence. 

But you don't know

That I'm really just a scared little kid who

lives in constant fear.  


 

You didn't believe me

When I told you about the monsters in my

nightmares. 

But you don't know

That people can be monsters too.  


 

You looked away from me

When I walked in with a bruised jaw. 

But you don't know

That the fight I got in after school yesterday

was just a cover story.  


 

You labeled me

A failure and a problem child. 

But you don't know

That there's no point in trying when all you're

good for is taking orders.   


 

You lectured me

When I decided to drop out of school. 

But you don't know

That I'm getting a job to pay my brother's

way out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Dean's early/mid twenties. 
> 
> "You" is law enforcement personnel. 
> 
> This chapter becomes more canon-divergent. More of a head canon of if Dean had taken a darker path.

You suspected me

Of the muggings happening around town.

But you don't know

That it's more than just that.

 

  
You arrested me

When you found me at the scene of a violent assault.

But you don't know

That I was planning much more.

 

  
You questioned me

About the blood and knife you found in my car.

But you don't know

That that's not the only think I've been hiding.

 

  
You studied me

To figure out what goes on in my head.

But you don't know

That you couldn't begin to understand this insanity.

  
  
You hunted me

Like an animal on the run.

But you don't know

That I didn't mean to become like him.

 

  
You shot me

When you caught me with a gun to my father's head.

But you don't know

That all I ever wanted to do

Was rid this world of at least one monster.


End file.
